


Change The Starter

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, I don't know what inspired this, RPF, RPF Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU, the reader's car breaks down, and mechanic!Tom sees to the problem. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what made me write this, I just kind of did...

_No, no, no! Not today_ , I think to myself as I turn the key again. Why did my car have to choose today to break down? I was already late for work as it was, and I couldn’t afford to get fired. After trying the key one more time in vain and screaming in frustration, I pulled out my cell phone and called in sick.

“Traitor,” I whispered accusingly to my car. Dialing my cell again, I called a tow truck to take my car to a mechanic. The little blue sedan was completely innocent-looking as it sat, quietly thwarting my plans to save my money for once. I rode to the mechanic’s shop in the tow truck, and the silence was deafening. Mostly, the driver took turns switching his eyes between the road and my breasts. When we finally arrived, I quickly dove out of the truck and into the shop. To my relief, the driver stayed outside. I walked up to the empty desk and looked around for an employee.

“Hello?” I called toward an open door near the back. A man with curly reddish-blond hair stuck his head out and smiled when he caught my eye.

“I thought I heard somebody, but I wasn’t sure,” he said in a delightfully British accent. I read the name on the front of his shirt: Tom. He was tall, probably around six feet, and he was very well-toned. His bright blue eyes danced over my face as he pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped his hands clean. “I really should get a bell for that door. What can I do for you, my dear?”

“Well, my car broke down this morning. It’s on the truck outside,” I said, brilliantly stating the obvious.

“Do you have any idea what might be wrong with it?” he asked me patiently.

“It won’t start, but all the electrics are still working, so it can’t be the battery or the alternator. I’d say it’s probably either the starter or the gas pump, but I’m not an expert, obviously,” I answer regaining my confidence somewhat through the topic. He smiled, clearly impressed with my knowledge.

“Alright. Let’s get it inside and I’ll take a look,” he said walking outside. Once the car was off the truck, the two men pushed it inside the garage. The driver took one final look at my chest, then drove off. A hard look was fixed on Tom’s face as he watched the man drive away. He shook the expression off his face as he turned back to me and my vehicle.

“You seem to know quite a lot about cars. Would you like to come back and watch?” Tom asked me enthusiastically. How could I possibly resist?

“I’d love to. It would be better than just sitting around waiting all day,” I said. Tom’s smile stretched even father, if that was possible.

“Great I love having customers who are interested in their motors. Oh, gosh! Where are my manners? My name’s Tom Hiddleston,” he said stopping in his tracks. He extended his hand and I took it in a firm grip.

“Nice to meet you, Tom. My name’s (y/n),” I said. His hand turned mine over and he pressed a kiss to it. _Since when are mechanics such gentlemen?_ I thought as I tried to calm my swooning heart. I almost missed his next words; they were whispered so quietly.

“Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl,” he whispered. I don’t think he even realized he had spoken aloud until he saw me blush. He actually blushed lightly in response and chuckled. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to my car.

“Could you pop the bonnet for me, darling?” He asked walking toward his tool chest. I did as he requested, and even opened it up for him. Then I giggled when I realized what he’d asked.

“What’s so funny?”

“I guess I’m not used to hearing British terms. We usually call that the hood, not the bonnet,” I said dropping my gaze to my shoes.

“Don’t be embarrassed, (y/n). Most people can’t even cope with my accent, and they ask to speak with somebody else,” he said a bit sadly. “You are truly a rarity, dear girl.”

My brain shifted into overdrive.

“It’s probably because I watch BBC America more than is healthy. I’m really nothing special,” I said shaking my head. Tom looked like I had just spoken an alien language.

“You are anything _but_ ordinary. Now, shall we see to your auto?” He clapped his hands and beckoned me over to the hood. Tom tested the battery, spark plugs, and fuel pump, each seemingly functioned perfectly. Well, at least we knew it was the starter.

“So, are you seeing anybody?”

Tom’s question slammed into me like a ton of bricks. I blinked a few times before I was capable of answering.

“I, um, no. Not at the moment. What about you?”

“I’m single at the moment,” he replied. “To be perfectly honest, I can’t understand why you, a beautiful, intelligent lady, wouldn’t have somebody special in your life.”

“You don’t know me that well, though, Tom. I might be hiding some grisly secret,” I fire back playfully. His expression changed ever-so slightly and he took a step toward me.

“Are you? Well then, perhaps I should get to know you better so we can share in the burden. I know how troublesome secrets can be,” he said looking intensely into my eyes. He was standing so close to me.

“Perhaps you should,” I returned. He smiled hugely.

“Perhaps I shall,” he said effectively winning our verbal duel. I smiled back sweetly in an attempt to hide my shallow breaths and growing arousal.

“It’s easy,” he said and I froze in confusion.

“What?”

“It’s an easy fix. Your starter, I mean,” he said. _Oh…Of course that’s what he meant. I knew that._

“What will you have to do and how much time do you need?” I asked trying to banish my less-than-admirable thoughts. He turned back around, clipped a wire into place, and closed the hood.

“That was it. A wire was disconnected. Try it now, (y/n),” he said with a sheepish grin. I opened the door and twisted the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

“You are a miracle-worker! Thank you!” I said as I shut off the car. He smiled so brightly I thought I might go blind.

“It was nothing, my dear,” Tom said walking over to me. He led me back to the front desk so we could settle up what I owed. I started to open my wallet, but he placed his hand over mine. 

“Darling, it was only a disconnected wire. You don’t owe me a penny,” Tom said smiling.

“You may not have used any additional parts, but I have taken up a lot of your time,” Tom made to protest again, but I cut him off. “You have to charge me something; if you did this for every customer you would be out of business before you could blink.”

“Alright, then, but I will not charge you in cash. No, no, I’m still charging you! Don’t worry. Instead of money, however, I should like it a great deal if you would allow me to meet up with you for coffee or something one day,” he said smiling a bit sheepishly. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

I couldn’t help myself; I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Tom’s face fell and I tried to reassure him as quickly as I could.

“No! I’m not laughing at you, Tom! I just never expected, when my day started out so horribly, that I would end up with a date! I’m so happy right now that it’s ridiculous, and I would be very glad to meet up with you sometime,” I finished a bit weakly. Tom’s face immediately perked up at my words.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, yes. Why don’t I give you my number so you can reach me to make plans?” I said pulling out a scrap of paper from my purse. I scribbled my number below my name and passed it over the counter. Tom looked at the paper reverently and thanked me in a whisper. I chuckled softly and told him it was nothing, mirroring his earlier words.

“Just call me…whenever you…call me, then,” I said hesitantly.

“I most certainly will, my dear,” he said opening the door for me so I could get to the parking lot while he pulled my car around. Honestly, I was shocked that his long frame fit into my car. I was nearly a foot shorter than he was; the top of my head barely reached his chin.

He opened the door and held it for me as I thanked him and slid in gracefully. As I sped off, I looked in my rearview mirror, only to see Tom waving and watching me drive out of sight. _My car smells like him now_ , I noted with a smile. There wasn’t any sweaty muskiness to the scent, actually, he smelled incredible. I couldn’t wait to see him again.

\---

Two days after I’d had my car looked at and repaired by the handsome Tom Hiddleston, I received a phone call from a number that I didn’t recognize. 

“Hello?” I said picking up quickly.

“Hi, is this (y/n)?” A velvety voice intoned. 

“Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

“You may not remember me, (y/n), but you brought your car to my service station a couple of days ago for a new starter, and it turned out to be just a loose wire. My name was Tom? Does that ring any bells, or…?” Tom said quickly.

“ _Of course_ I remember you, Mr. Hiddleston! How could I forget the handsome, charming mechanic who so expertly fixed my car? I just didn’t recognize your voice over the phone,” I said. He chuckled nervously once. 

“Again, it was nothing, though I’m glad you remember me. So, um, I was wondering if you still wanted to go out for coffee, or something,” he asked quickly in a breathy voice. I could practically feel him crossing his fingers even though we were miles apart.

“Oh, of course. I made a deal, and I intend to uphold my end of it,” I said.

“Would-I mean, is Friday good for you? Say, maybe four o’clock? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought that since I had already offered—“

“Tom! I’ll do it. I’m, not backing out!” I told him before his head exploded.

“Oh. Shall I pick you up, then?” He asked me after realizing that I was serious.

“Sure. I’ll text you my address. Is the place, well, I suppose a better way to word it is how should I be dressed for the occasion?”

“Casual, definitely casual,” he said and I sighed internally in relief. I could _definitely_ deal with casual.

“I’ll see you then, I guess,” I said trying to sound perky instead of nauseated.

“Okay, um, see you then,” he said a little shakily. After we’d hung up, I danced around a little excitedly. My last date had been back in high school, so I was positively giddy. How could I possibly wait two days?

\---

 _Calm down, it’s only 3:45_ , I told myself. I was so nervous! I looked at the clock again, and only two minutes had passed. I had to do something to get my mind off the waiting. _Music_ , I thought immediately. I walked over and put my iPod onto the dock, hit shuffle, and pressed play. Singing quietly, I closed my eyes and let the music take over. Before I knew it, I was singing a bit louder and dancing around. Apparently, I lost track of time, because I soon heard a knock at the door. I ran to turn off the music and rushed to the door.

“Sorry about that, I was just…getting ready,” I said, hoping he hadn’t heard me.

“Do you always sing when you’re getting ready?”

_Damn._

“Not always, and, as you could probably tell, not very well,” I said inviting him in while trying to hide the blush spreading across my face.

“I disagree. You sing very well from the short bit that I heard. I hated interrupting you, because you sounded so incredibly happy,” he seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he stroked my cheek with the back of one of his fingers. Tom seemed to shake himself back to reality as he looked down at his feet.

“Sorry, I just—“

“Don’t. Don’t apologize, Tom. You haven’t done anything wrong,” I silenced him. I pressed a finger to his lips to emphasize my point. He seemed to tense and relax all at the same time. I removed my finger and smiled as I spoke.

“Would you like a tour of my house, or should we head to the coffee shop?”

“Given how interesting _you_ are, (y/n), I think I’d like to take a tour of your home,” he replied.

“Alright, then, follow me,” I said laughing gently. I took him through the kitchen and living room, and he remarked quietly on the layout’s efficiency. Tom really opened up, however, when we reached a room that doubled as both a library and an art studio.

“Oh, wow! So much creativity in one area! This is incredible! Did you do all of these drawings?” He asked me, his eyes growing wide as he examined my artwork with an expression of awe.

“Yes. Well, all but that one over on the back wall. My friend did that for me on my birthday last year,” I said a bit self-consciously. Nobody ever really saw this room, outside of my family.

“These are absolutely brilliant! Are there any pieces you’re working on currently?” I blushed when he complimented me again, and I pointed to the top of my desk. Tom walked over and looked at the half-filled piece of canvas. I had done half of the person’s face, but it was still recognizable to those who knew him.

“You’re painting Loki?” He asked and when I nodded my head, he continued. “This is…I can’t express how beautiful your work is. Do you…Have you ever sold your work before?”

“Oh, God, no. Who would want to buy those old things? They’re more of a personal expression than anything else. Nobody else would understand them the way I do,” I say touching a canvas that I’d painted to look like the night sky, then painted green, gold, black, and red streaks across. They traced the outline of a face, a Jotun king’s face. Realizing that my guest had been silent for quite some time, I looked back in his direction. Tom was watching me with a pensive, troubled expression etched on his features. 

“Who was it?”

I stared.

“I-I’m sorry?

“Who taught you to think that you are insignificant? I can see the fear and doubt in your eyes,” he said softly taking a few steps toward me. “Who was it, love?”

“I don’t know what you mean—“ I start, but he cuts me off.

“Yes, you do,” he saw how nervous I looked and he backtracked. “Darling, you don’t have to tell me a name, just tell me how they know you. Was it a parent? A friend? A boyfriend? Please, I just want to help you.”

 _How does he know? Dear God, how does he know?_ My last boyfriend was always critiquing me. I was never good enough for him; I ended up breaking off the relationship, because I found out he had been cheating on me with another woman. I didn’t realize I had started crying until Tom reached out and wiped away my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and held me while I wept into his shoulder.

“Oh, my darling,” he murmured. “Shh, don’t worry. I’m right here.”

“Boyfriend,” I said between sobs. “He was my boyfriend.”

That was all the explanation I could utter before my voice dissolved into pathetic-sounding sobs.

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything more. I think I understand,” he said. After my crying subsided, Tom wiped my tears away. “Dry your eyes, beautiful girl. Now, do you still want to go out? I’m afraid I may have frightened you off.”

I sniffled and laughed a bit.

“Well, it may not have been the best way to start a date, but I think crying was just what I needed. Thank you, and yes, I would still love to go out with you,” I said. I thanked my lucky stars that I’d worn waterproof mascara. At least I wouldn’t have to touch up my makeup.

Tom smiled hugely when I agreed, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I blushed at the contact, and Tom shook his head leaning down to kiss my burning cheeks.

“You blush so beautifully, but I will teach you how to accept compliments instead of rejecting them so determinedly,” he said. _Oh, God!_ The way his hot breath hit my cheek was so tantalizing! My arms clutched his, and I must have moaned, because Tom looked at me bemusedly.

“Mmm, perhaps we should stay here, instead,” he said a bit huskily. His pupils were dilated almost as far as they would go, and since our bodies were still pressed together I could feel a hardness through his pants.

“Perhaps we should,” the lust in my own voice surprised me as I snaked my arms around his neck. He retaliated by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him even harder than before. He let his lips roam to my forehead, and down the side of my face. Once he reached my jaw, Tom slipped his tongue out to taste my skin. He migrated along my chin until he reached my lips, and then he tenderly, almost hesitantly, captured my mouth in a kiss.

“Are you sure, (y/n)?” Tom asked me when we’d broken apart. His hands rubbed up and down my exposed upper arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. I nodded weakly, but he shook his head. “No, darling, I need to hear you say it. Do you want me to make you feel like a queen? Do you want me to show you what it is to give yourself over to somebody who truly cares about you?”

I mustered my courage, all that I could find, and my voice finally responded.

“Yes, Tom. I am entirely sure, for once. I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my entire life.”

“Very well,” he said as he brought his lips together once more. He grabbed my right hand and pulled it down his torso until it was resting against his hardened member. “Can you feel what you can do to me with just one look?”

His voice was silken and sultry, making me wetter by the second. I moaned, and rubbed him through his pants. He didn’t make any move to take my hand away, so I squeezed lightly eliciting a growl from him. Tom’s fingers went to my shirt’s hem, and slipped a few inches underneath.

“Is this alright, dove?” He asked me tracing patterns over my skin as I stroked him. When I nodded, he smiled gently. “If there is anything you don’t want me to do, tell me, and I’ll stop. Okay?”

I nodded again, and Tom lifted my shirt over my head. Looking down at my now thinly covered breasts, his lips parted slightly and his breath hissed through in a small gust. Tom’s pink tongue darted across his lips, and his eyes flicked back up to mine. My hand continued to pump up and down his covered shaft, until he pulled both of my hands up to the top button of his shirt. My fingers fumbled a bit, but I finally undid them all. My breath quickened when I saw his chest exposed, and I pressed my lips to his pectoral muscles. Tom’s shirt pooled on the floor in an elegant pile of sky blue fabric.

The few curly hairs on his chest tickled my chin as I made a wet trail with my lips, kissing every bit of him that I could reach. Tom’s fingers made their way to the button of my jeans and undid it, leaving the zipper intact. I mirrored his actions and he kissed me passionately. Finally, Tom looked at me in askance as his fingers touched my bra’s fastener.

“May I?” He asked, ever the gentleman.

“Be my guest,” I said, and he unclipped the offending garment. He uncovered my breasts almost reverently before allowing himself to admire the stiffened peaks that were my nipples. I blushed at the intensity of his gaze and bit my lip. Tom glanced up at my face when he saw the blush spreading down to my neck.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, (y/n). I would not have assisted you into this state if I had not been sure that I would love it. I do! I love how you look, (y/n), I love every inch of you,” he said fervently. Tom slowly reached a hand up to caress my breast, but he stopped an inch away. His hesitation lasted only a moment before he connected the pad of a single finger with my nipple and drew a lazy circle around it. I gasped at the sensation and Tom did the same to the other. “Hmm, I wonder what your lovely pink mounds taste like.”

With that, he lowered his mouth to one of my breasts and sucked. It felt odd but amazing, and I couldn’t help but hope he would never stop. That’s when his teeth came into play. They nipped lightly on my sensitive breast tissue and I moaned, a hand finding its way into Tom’s reddish-blond curls to massage his scalp. Tom groaned audibly, the vibrations against my nipple travelling straight to my clit. As Tom lavished attention on my upper half, the enormity of what we were about to do hit me.

I couldn’t help it; fear, anxiety, and self-loathing coursed through me, bringing me to tears in a millisecond. Tom heard me sniffle, and his head jolted up to look me in the eyes.

“What did I do? What did I do wrong, (y/n)? Did I hurt you?” I didn’t answer for a moment, so Tom worriedly took my hand, sat down, and drew me onto his lap. “Darling, speak to me. I won’t be able to help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Tom, I…I’ve never…” I trailed off and comprehension dawned on his features.

“Oh, love, I thought I’d hurt you,” he said with a sigh of relief. “Why didn’t you tell me you were still a virgin?”

“I guess I didn’t realize what…It just sort of hit me all at once. It all became so real so quickly,” I replied sniffling. “I suppose I just got scared.”

“(Y/n), we don’t _have_ to do this if the idea bothers you,” he said placing a finger under my chin and lifting until my eyes met his again.

“No! No, Tom, I’ve come this far and I’m not stopping now,” I said determinedly, lowering my hand to his crotch and squeezing. He let out a loud, low growl and his hips bucked slightly beneath me. His eyes bulged in their sockets. “Besides, I’m the one who put you in this state, so I should be the one to help you out of it.”

I kissed him then, a long, passionate, hungry kiss that steeled my nerves and set my lips on fire. When we finally broke apart, I traced my fingers over his mouth and tears sprang to his eyes.

“I will be gentle, I promise,” he vowed as a single tear trailed down his cheek. The stubble, the glorious scruff on his face, tickled my fingers and I saw love in his eyes. “(Y/n), I need you to know that I will never hurt you. I’m not like him, whoever he was. I won’t take advantage of you, and I promise you that this first time and every time afterwards will be nothing but pleasurable for you. I won’t go any farther than you wish.”

My brain no longer controlled my body’s movements, I discovered; I hadn’t told my legs to stand, but I did. I hadn’t told my hands to pull Tom to his feet, but I did. I hadn’t told my fingers to remove his pants as I kissed him senseless, but I did.

As his trousers pooled around his ankles, and my fingers turned their attention to my own, Tom’s hands stopped me.

“Bedroom, darling,” he said quietly, and I nodded. He picked me up in his arms sniggering at my surprised yelp. “Where am I taking you?”

I pointed the nearly-naked Tom in the right direction, and he kicked the door closed behind us. Gently depositing me on the bed, Tom looked at me with unfailing kindness and removed my shoes and socks.

“Lift your hips, my dear,” he said as he hooked his fingers around the top of my jeans. I did so, and they were wiggled off of me quickly. “That’s my girl.”

His lips descended on mine as he spread my legs carefully and rested his hips on mine. I could feel his hardness against my slit separated by two very thin layers of underwear. Sadly, Tom’s lips soon pulled away. However, they explored me with renewed vigor. Every inch was touched by his lips as they trailed down my body. Stopping at my hips, Tom hooked his finger in the elastic band on my panties and slid them slowly down my legs. When they hit the floor, Tom’s eyes took in my wet folds hungrily.

“All this just for me, darling?” He asked with a smirk on his lips. “My, my, I _am_ flattered.”

His index finger pressed gently into my core and slid up and down teasing me. Tom lowered his head and drew his tongue slowly over my clit. I keened and arched my back, and Tom raised his head.

“Is this alright, (y/n)? You sound troubled,” Tom asked with an evil grin. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t you even think about it!” I replied tangling my fingers in his curly hair. “Please, Tom.”

“Please what?”

_Damn the man!_

“Please keep going! I don’t want you to stop! Please,” I begged pathetically. He laughed coldly…almost like Loki! Oh, that sound went straight to my arousal. His finger entered me as his tongue attacked me again. One finger quickly became two. Soon, I was writhing under his skillful ministrations, and his fingers gripped my thigh like a vice. When my moans increased in both frequency and volume, Tom could tell that I was close.

“Yes, that’s it, darling,” he purred. “Let yourself fall over that beautiful precipice.”

The hot pressure that had been building inside me burst as his fingers hit just the right spot. Tom’s name was tumbling from my lips over and over like a prayer, and I could see through my haze that he loved it. My walls clenched around his long, slender fingers, and my come washed over them in a warm wave. I heard Tom growling and moaning lustfully as I rode out my orgasm, which, I have to admit, prolonged it for a while.

When I finally felt my muscles relaxing a fraction, Tom withdrew his fingers and crawled back up my body to press his now wet lips to mine. The hunger was still present, but there was tenderness there, as well. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

“Tom, do you think…I mean, could I…?” I trailed off not really knowing how to ask what I was curious about.

“Could you what?”

_Oh, to hell with my embarrassment!_

“Could I touch you now?” Tom blinked in surprise and smiled crookedly.

“Oh, my darling, of course,” he said stroking my cheek. “My body is yours to do with as you please. Tell me how you want me. Do you want me above or below you when you touch me?”

“Below,” I respond shakily. We switch places, kissing all the while and I take the opportunity to admire his physique. His cheeks are flushed, his chest heaving, his pupils blown. He was absolutely gorgeous.

“Do you like what you see?” Tom asked with a smile. I acted like I was thinking about his query.

“Lift your hips and we’ll see,” I said reaching for his boxers. He complied and I slid them off him to land on the floor. My eyes bulged in their sockets and I swallowed once convulsively. He was much larger than I had assumed. How was that ever supposed to fit inside me?

“Are you alright, (y/n)?” Tom asked when he saw the shock in my eyes.

Instead of answering, I wrapped my hand around his length and rubbed up and down gently. His head flew back into the pillows, his back arched, and he let out a loud shout of a moan.

“Oh, my! Aren’t you responsive, Tom,” I said rubbing harder. His hands scrabbled at the sheets and a vein in his neck stood out. This give and take continued for a few moments until I felt his cock twitch beneath my hand.

“Stop! Stop, darling,” he cried and I pulled my hand away as if I had been scalded. Tom got his breathing back under control somewhat then explained. “I want the first time you see me come undone to be when I’m inside you.”

I nodded in understanding and he sat up taking my hands in his. Our lips met and we sat there like that for a minute, kissing and enjoying each other. Finally, Tom pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead to mine.

“Are you ready?” He asked and I nodded. “Promise?”

Again, I nodded, and we wrapped our arms around each other.

“Do you want to be on top, (y/n)?”

“No, Tom. I think you should be on top. I have no idea what I’m doing,” I said giggling a bit and he blurted an “ehehe” in response.

“Would you like me to teach you?” He offered smiling hugely.

“Yes, but not tonight. Tonight, I want you to be in control,” I replied running my hands down his chest.

“I love you,” he said. Taking my chin in his fingers, he forced me to look into his eyes. “I know that we have only met twice, but it’s true. I’ve never felt this way about any other girl. Yes, I’ve had girlfriends, but none of them have ever reduced me to a stammering mess in my own shop before. I’ve never been so determined to take a girl on a date before.”

He rambled on sweetly for a moment before I silenced him with a kiss.

“You don’t have to explain, handsome,” I said. “I felt something, too, the moment I saw you. I love you, too.”

Tom captured my lips with his sweetly. We sat quietly kissing as the kiss became more and more passionate. Soon we were both panting into each other’s mouths.

“Lie down, beautiful girl,” he whispered running his fingers through my hair.

Once I was in position, Tom climbed up and rested his hips between my legs. He stroked my cheek, and kissed me on the nose.

“You are so gorgeous,” Tom said. At long last, he lined himself up at my entrance. “Relax, and take deep breaths. It’ll hurt less that way.”

I did as he bade me, and he started pushing in so incredibly slowly. Inch by inch, Tom entered me, freezing whenever he thought I was in pain. Then he stopped, fully sheathed. He supported himself on his forearms above me; I could see and feel him trembling with the effort of holding himself still so I could adjust. A light sheen of sweat could be found covering the both of us. Tom’s hair stuck to his forehead when I tried to smooth an errant strand out of his face.

Tom felt me loosen a bit, so he kissed me and rolled his hips carefully. My hands found his back and I pulled him closer.

“Oh, Tom,” I moaned, scratching him lightly as he set a slow gentle rhythm. He groaned lightly at my touch and buried his face in my neck.

“You’re doing well, so well, (y/n),” Tom murmured into my shoulder. Even quieter, Tom nearly whispered into my ear. “God, you’re so tight! I’ve never felt anything like you before.”

Just then, Tom hit something inside me that made me yell in pleasure. Tom stopped immediately thinking he’d hurt me.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry! I-“ he never got to finish. His speech transformed into a fantastic growl as I canted my hips up.

“You didn’t hurt me. _Please_ , don’t stop,” I whined a bit when I spoke. He started thrusting once more, hitting that spot again. “Do that again, please! Please!”

Tom obliged, and I dug my nails more forcefully into his back.

“That’s it, dove! Mark me as yours!” He snarled at me, and with that he thrust even faster, hitting that spot repeatedly. “I can’t hold on much longer, my angel. You’re close, too, I can feel it. Let go. Let yourself feel bliss.”

I was nearing the edge, but it was what Tom said next that made me unravel. It was a whispered plea in my ear, husky and loving.

“Come for me!”

I screamed his name and my entire body clenched around him. Tom came with me, shouting my name and gasping for air. His thrusts became erratic as he spilled himself inside me. He pumped in and out all through our orgasms, then collapsed on top of me. After a moment, Tom tried feebly to lift himself off me so he wouldn’t crush me, but I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion when I drew him back down.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“You won’t, Tom,” I said. “Besides, I like the feeling of your weight on me. It’s comforting.”

Tom buried his face in my hair which had spread out beneath me when our romantic adventure reached its final stage. He breathed in my scent and sighed contentedly.

“You smell like sex,” he growled playfully. 

“So do you, mister,” I said laughing. He chuckled along with me.

“Well, it’s your fault, (y/n),” he joked.

“My fault? We’re equally guilty, oh handsome one,” I retorted.

“Ah, but you were so alluring! How could I possibly resist showing you how strongly I feel for you?”

I thought about it for a minute.

“Well, short of chopping off that luscious cock of yours…” I started, trailing off with a shrug. Tom looked absolutely horrified.

“How could you even think about that when I’m still inside you?”

“I never said it was a _good_ idea! Besides, I love it too much for that,” I said kissing his nose.

“Perhaps I should stay inside you forever so there will never be any danger of you…beheading me, so to speak,” he said with a mischievous smile.

I flipped us over so that I was on top, and I looked at Tom with what, I hoped, was a domineeringly sexy expression.

“Weren’t you listening, Thomas?” I asked grabbing his jaw with my right hand. “You are too precious to me to warrant any sort of harm. I’ll never hurt you…unless you want me to.”

As I turned the tables, Tom’s arms darted around my waist and he buried his face in my breasts. Lathing and nipping, he made his way back up to my lips.

“I love you,” he said laughing breathlessly when we broke apart. Tom directed me so that I had my back to him. We were lying down on our sides, but he was still inside me. We were both yawning, so we whispered sweet nothings to each other as we dropped off into slumber.

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was so beautiful I nearly cried.

“I promise I will never leave you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter isn't as long as the first, simply because the first chapter contains nearly all of the main plot points. Enjoy!

The setting sun shone in through my window, striking against my cheek and warming my face. As I awoke, the sensation registered in my mind. _Well, this is a nice way to wake up_ , I thought blearily as the gentle weight across my waist shifted slightly. I sighed contentedly and a soft pair of lips pressed against my temple.

  


“Tom,” I mumbled, smiling as I thought back to the events of just a couple of hours ago. A low, gentle “ehehe” sounded from just behind me, the vibrations rumbling through the body behind me. I wouldn’t trade this feeling for any other in the world. I was a bit shocked when my brain finally woke up enough for me to realize that Tom had actually stayed. He hadn’t left in the time that I’d fallen asleep. Carefully, I rolled over in Tom’s arms turning to face him. “You stayed.”

  


“Of course I did! I promised that I’d never leave you alone and I meant it,” Tom said cupping my cheeks in his palms. “I love you, (y/n).”

  


“I love you, too, Tom,” I said as I reached my fingers up and tangled them in his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. Tom moaned under my touch and closed the now miniscule distance between our lips. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, and I eagerly opened my mouth for him, allowing him to explore me all over again. Under the covers, Tom’s fingers moved down and rested on my waist, squeezing occasionally whenever he found a sensitive place with his tongue. When we finally broke for air, Tom rolled me onto my back and knelt between my legs stroking my thighs with his large, warm hands.

  


“Are you sore, love?” He asked, quietly and concernedly searching my face with his big, blue eyes.

  


“A little bit, but it’s a good kind of sore,” I admitted catching one Tom’s hands with mine. Tom twisted our connected fingers and raised them to his lips for a kiss.

  


“I’m sorry, darling. Was I too rough?” He asked leaning forward over my sprawled out body to kiss me sweetly.

  


“Don’t apologize, Tom. You were absolutely perfect,” I replied stroking his cheek and tangling my other hand in his hair. I brought our lips back together, and Tom gently rested his hips on mine. As our kiss deepened, I was aware of Tom’s very prominent arousal pressing against my stomach and the growing wetness between my legs. I moaned quietly, and Tom pulled back to look into my eyes.

  


“Do you remember my offer from this afternoon?” Tom asked hesitantly. I wracked my brain, trying to recall what it was, but I only succeeded in remembering the feeling of Tom’s skin against mine. Tom smiled when he saw my confusion and flipped us over so that I was straddling his hips.

  


_Oh,_ that _offer. Right…I totally remembered that before he flipped us._

  


“Do you want me to teach you how to ride a man, (y/n)?” Tom asked unconsciously squeezing my hips. He looked so beautiful, so hopeful, looking up at me through those long eyelashes of his. Blushing deeply, I nodded, and Tom sat up beneath me, wrapping his arms around my waist and locking our lips again. “Lie down, darling.”

  


At my questioning look, Tom blushed himself before replying in a rather sheepish tone.

  


“You need to be wet enough for me to…you know…” Tom trailed off and I turned bright red when I realized what he meant.

  


“Oh, right,” I muttered as I rolled off of my lover and lay down on my back. He crawled atop me and trailed slow, wet kisses down my torso stopping at my breasts to lap at my nipples, swirling his tongue around to stiffen them.

  


“Oh, Tom,” I moaned as he suckled at my breasts. He growled in reply, the vibrations serving to make me even wetter as they rolled over my nipples.

  


“I could do that alone for the rest of the evening without becoming bored,” Tom murmured as he started kissing further down my body. His warm breaths set every nerve in my body burning and tingling. When he reached my hipbones, Tom wrapped his hands under my ass lifting me up to press warm, wet kisses and licks all along me. My back arched in response and he laughed in a small huff. “Let’s see if you taste as good as I remember.”

  


I looked down just in time to see the scruff around his chin disappear between my thighs and feel his wet tongue run over my slit. A gasp tore raggedly from my throat as Tom gathered some of my essence on his tongue and groaned against my folds.

  


“So good, love. God, even better than before,” Tom breathed before delving back down between my legs. His tongue drew circles around and over my clit, teasing me into a moaning, whimpering mess. He slipped a finger inside me and my hands scrabbled for purchase on the covers. One digit quickly became two, and Tom started curling them up to hit my most sensitive spot. The combination of his tongue on my clit and his fingers inside me was enough to shove me to the very edge of the precipice.

  


“I’m close. Oh, Tom, I—I’m…” I gasp between waves of pleasure. This only spurs Tom faster, and he only pulls away to encourage me.

  


“That’s it, my beautiful girl. Come for me,” Tom said before he sucked hard on my clit, giving me the final push.

  


“Tom!” I screamed with all my strength as I set his fingers awash in my come. My hips were bucking and grinding against his hand through my orgasm, and Tom looked at me with a tender expression when I came down from my high.

  


“You are so incredible, so beautiful. Any man who can’t see that is blind,” he murmured. “I’m honored that you trust me with something as personal and delicate as your pleasure.”

  


“Nobody else, Tom. I would never want anybody else,” I whisper as he draws our lips together. I can taste myself on his tongue, and reach my hands up to tangle in his hair as I draw him closer. I feel something wet hit my cheek; when I pull back a bit, I see that Tom is weeping silently. “Oh, Tom! Honey, what’s wrong?”

  


“I just love you so much,” Tom said just above a whisper. He smiled, and a few more tears leaked out and rolled down his cheeks. “I’ve never felt so strongly about anyone before. God, I want to shout it from the rooftops! I love you, (y/n).”

  


“I love you, too, Tom,” I said smiling as I kissed away his tears and cupped his cheeks in my palms. “I feel exactly the same way about you, my love.”

  


Tom looks a bit shocked at my statement, and I start to giggle.

  


“Did you think that I could possibly feel any differently?” I asked resting my forehead against his.

  


“I suppose not, but it’s still strange to hear it confirmed,” Tom replied. I allowed my hands to slide down and twine around his neck.

  


“Why is that, my dove?”

  


“Well, nobody besides my family has ever told me that they loved me before,” Tom said quietly. _Wait, what?_

  


“Nobody? Really?” I asked perplexed as to how this new information could possibly be true. Tom nodded.

  


“Really. Not even the only other girl I ever slept with. She was just looking for a rebound after her boyfriend broke up with her. It ended up being a one-night-stand that I never forgave myself for,” he answered calmly. Then his expression became stern. “(Y/n), if you’re just looking for a one-night-stand and not a long-term relationship, tell me now, because I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning in the bed of a girl who doesn’t truly care about me.”

  


At this I pushed Tom back and flipped our positions so that I was straddling his lap where his cock was slowly losing its rigidity as Tom’s fears raged through his mind. He was still sitting up, so I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and looked directly into his passion-filled eyes. Our faces were no more than an inch apart, and I could feel his shallow breaths hitting my skin.

  


“Thomas Hiddleston, in case I didn’t make myself clear a few hours ago when I agreed that our desires were mutual, you should know that I love you so much more than I probably should after only having met you a few days ago. I love you, and I love your personality, and I love hearing your voice,” I said and Tom looked at me with wonder in his eyes. “There has never been anybody that I have cared for more than I have for you, and there never will be. I love you, dear heart. Never doubt how much I love you.”

  


I pressed my lips to Tom’s, attempting to convey with a sweet, languid kiss how true my words were. Slowly I trailed my lips down his jaw and onto his neck, and Tom moaned. My hands ran up and down his chest as I moved my hips in a gentle circle over Tom’s cock.

  


“(Y/n),” Tom whispered, and I felt him hardening again. “Oh, darling, I love you, too.”

  


I pulled back and started to lean down to take Tom in my mouth, but his hand slips under my chin.

  


“No, love. I’m already dying to be inside you,” Tom said, and I leant back up to kiss him again. When we broke apart, he looked into my eyes and smiled mischievously. “Are you ready for your riding lesson?”

  


I nodded drawing in a shaky breath. Tom placed his hands on my hips, and held my gaze as he lifted me up a bit.

  


“Don’t be afraid, love. I’ve got you. Just reach your hand down between us and line me up,” Tom instructed, and I obeyed. I hadn’t realized quite how heavy he was when he was hard when I had touched him earlier; now, however, I could feel the…enormity of what I was about to do firsthand. “That’s it, dove. Now, I’m going to lower you down onto me slowly, and I want you to stop me if it hurts, alright?”

  


“Yes, Tom,” I reply carefully, and his hands slowly lower me onto the tip of his cock. I feel the head press inward, stretching me almost painfully like before. Again, Tom and I coaxed his full length inside me inch by inch, until I was seated on his lap releasing a shuddering moan.

  


“Are you alright, my love?” Tom asked, wincing slightly with the effort of remaining stationary. A thin layer of perspiration covered his body, and, instead of answering, I leaned forward to kiss him. The sweat mingling with the taste of Tom’s lips was electrifying, so I trailed my lips down his jaw once more, licking and kissing with abandon. “Do you trust me?”

  


“With my life,” I mumbled into his saltwater-covered neck, and he lifted me gently up and almost off of him. The return journey was not quite as difficult as before, the muscles relaxing in my passage slowly but surely. “Ah! Oh, God, Tom!”

  


“I know, my beautiful girl. You feel amazing, too,” Tom whimpered. This time, I moved my hips of my own accord and veritably slammed myself down onto Tom’s precome-leaking cock. “Jesus, (y/n), baby! Don’t hurt yourse—Oh, Christ!”

  


With Tom’s growled curses resonating in my ear—a reaction that I was very proud to know that I had caused—I was in heaven. I began to ride Tom harder and faster, turning us both into a sweaty tangle of limbs and lips. Soon, I felt myself beginning to constrict around Tom, signaling my impending orgasm.

  


“Ah, God, (y/n), I’m so close, darling. I can’t hold on much longer,” Tom groaned, and with that, he started thrusting up and meeting my down strokes halfway. The wet slaps of Tom fucking into me from below and his hips meeting mine were the only sounds I registered besides our intertwining moans which created a symphony of erotic noises.

  


“T-Tom! I-I’m…I’m…” I trailed off, my voice stolen away by the pleasure I felt. Tom sat up and wrapped his arms round me, resting his forehead on mine, but never ceasing in his pounding rhythm. He looked directly into my eyes holding my gaze by the virtue of his love.

  


“Come for me, and show me true beauty,” Tom commanded, and I complied. With my arms still around Tom’s neck, I arched up into him and squeezed his shoulders, screaming his name so loud that my neighbors could probably hear us. I clenched so hard inside that Tom literally couldn’t move anymore. “Fucking hell! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!”

  


Tom shouted my name like a litany as he pulsed hard inside me and came only a moment after I did. Thrusting through both of our highs, Tom never once broke his rhythm as he brought us both as much stimulation as possible. Soon, I went limp in Tom’s arms, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder, as my heart beat out a quick, steady rhythm. Tom’s chin found its place on the top of my head as we both panted for air and Tom drew me as close to him as was physically possible.

  


“So perfect. So perfect, darling,” Tom muttered weakly. Slowly he leaned himself back until he was reclining against the pillows with me cradled in his arms and chuckled. “I should’ve known that you’d be a natural at riding.”

  


I pinched one of his nipples and laughed at the resulting gasp.

  


“It’s only because I had an excellent teacher,” I replied laughing gently. “I love you, Tom.”

  


Tom threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled the covers back over us.

  


“I love you, too, (y/n). Are you comfortable like this?” Tom asked.

  


“Very much so,” I replied as I felt my eyelids growing heavier. “And, Tom?”

  


“Yes, love?”

  


“Please don’t let me go,” I managed to squeak out before I yawned widely. Tom’s hand drew small circles on my lower back, soothing me further into my blissfully relaxed state. Tom kissed my head again before responding.

  


“Oh, love, I will hold you in my arms until you’re sick of my touch. Sleep well, my beautiful girl.”


End file.
